I am Titanuim
by edwardpride.elric
Summary: Edward Elric, The FullMetal Alchemist, had became the state alchemist at the age of twelve, the bravest of the brave and all that disappeared by a heart ache. But what will happen if he had a new reason to live, and he'll die trying? Will he be saved by his friends and his only family member, Alphonse, or will he be alone to carry this burden? Rated T for Ed's colorful
1. New Journey

**A/N: Well, this is going to be sad, story.. I THINK. I just want to make this because I can't take it anymore. It haunts me. Well, hear it is! And then it will start to get interesting if you know what I mean *winks* this is a very not EdWin fanfic though. I just I don't like the pairing. Sorry to EdWin fans out there.**

**SUMMARY: AU- Edward Elric, The FullMetal Alchemist, had became the state alchemist at the age of twelve, the bravest of the brave and all that disappeared by a heart ache. But what will happen if he had a new reason to live, and he'll die trying? Will he be saved by his friends and his only family member, Alphonse, or will he be alone to carry this burden? Rated T for Ed's colorful language. **

**I don't own FullMetal Alchemist! If I did then Ed would be taller than before! Don't tell him I said that.**

**I AM TITANIUM! **

**Chapter 1: Another Journey**

Edward Elric, was staring at the beautiful blue sky that fills the earth. Oh what a beautiful day! Why is that? He was holding a box. He looks at it and his smile grew. He was going to propose to Winry Rockbell. He keeps on smiling as he skips happily towards the Rockbell home. It didn't change when he last visited. His home town looks so much like before. Now that his and his brother's body is restored, he could have a normal life that he dreamt about.

He arrived at the house and was about to knock to the door. He looks at the box once more and then something shocking happen.

No... it couldn't be...

Oh why now...?

His eyes widen as he saw Winry kissing a guy. His heart stopped. He can't move anymore. His body was frozen all of a sudden. He felt he was stabbed again and again in the heart, not wanting to see what the two figures in front of his two, sad and heartbroken eyes. He then spotted a ring at Winry's finger. So he was too late...? he couldn't bare it anymore so he hurriedly goes away and he hadn't notice that the box where the ring had been hidden had fallen right in front of the door of the Rockbell residence.

He ran as fast as he can he didn't dare to look back on what he had seen. He can't bare it. He can't hold it anymore. He never felt like this in his whole life. He finally thought it will be best if: he goes back to Central...

... And become a military dog again.

He groans at his thought, but he had to. He didn't want to stay in Risembool where he will see his one true love marry a guy he doesn't even know! Then why did he give up so easily? He didn't know.

But it soon hit him.

He saw that Winry was happily kissing him, saying 'yes' over and over again. It's painful for him to say but he kind of admits he always wanted her to be happy. Her smile was happy and excited, he can't make out but he knows that she is happy with that guy. He sighs. Maybe that's why he gave up so easily without a fight. He wanted her to be happy.

He waits at the train in the train station and start singing a little song. He likes to sing. But he doesn't want to sing in front of people. The only one that knows he wants to sing is Alphonse and only Alphonse. (Imagine it as Ed's voice. If you can't, well it's going to be hard XD)

"_**You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say**_

_**I'm talking loud, not saying much. **_

_**I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet.**_

_**You shoot me down, but I get up."**_

At the chorus, he pauses a bit and looks at the sky angrily, seeing that the blue sky just looks like Winry's beautiful sapphire eyes. He growls and continues to sing like he's singing angrily at someone. Or to himself.

"_**I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose**_

_**Fire away, fire away.**_

_**Ricochet, you take your aim**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**You shoot me down, but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium.**_

_**You shoot me down, but I won't fall**_

_**I AM TITANIUM"**_

When he stopped, he heard someone clapping and looks around just to see Pinako Rockbell looking at him with worried yet happy eyes.

"So, you saw it... I feel bad for you, Shrimp." Pinako teases, which of course affects Edward even if he got heart broken and such.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT CAN'T BE SEEN BY AN OLD AND SHRIMP LADY WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?!"

Pinako laughed. She really misses the blond alchemist. She frowns when she saw the case that was standing beside the waiting bench, waiting for the train to come and get taken with the owner. She hates seeing Edward leaving. There was an uncomfortable silence that Ed hated so much.

"So" Pinako said to broke this silence with a sad tone on her voice. "Your leaving again, are you?"

This made Edward flinched. He never thought that he would hear Granny those words again. He thought it will be all over, living with Winry and have children with her. But that won't happen anyway He reminded himself as he sighs gently and came to the old woman to give her a huge hug.

"Don't worry granny. I'll visit sometimes. I promise" He said with a heart warming smile that they all have been waiting for. Pinako hates saying goodbye, especially when the one she's saying goodbye is like a grandson to her. But she did anyway. The blond alchemist saw his train, gets on it and wave goodbye to the old woman. When the train left, Pinako felt something really strange. She felt something will turn out wrong. She just pushes it aside as one lone tears came down on her cheeks. She had a feeling that this was her last time she sees the golden eyed boy.

Winry Rockbell was with her fiancée named Andrew, her heart filled with happiness and... betrayal? Wait why was she feeling that? She sighs and just shook it off. But then something hit her. She was betraying Edward. _NO! You waited for him so long.. He doesn't deserve you._ She scolded herself, not wanting to think about Edward anymore. But how can she do that?

She shook her head furiously, cursing her stupid head for thinking about that Edward again and again. It's not like he's going away again

Just as she thought of that, Pinako declared that Edward left. Again. What was she thinking? She knows he will leave. But why does it hurt? Why is her heart aching? She clenches her chest as if it hurts and silently cries.

What will happen to her life now?

As the ride continues, the golden teen plays around with his hair, since he doesn't have his pocket watch. He watch as the train passes every town he never knew it exists and smiles. One thing about why he wanted to travel is that he could always see the parts of Amestris. It maybe made him sick sometimes, but what's fun if you always are in the safe areas? A smirk had come to his lips when he had thought of being back and it had given him a pleasant dream.

Then... he had this _**dream**_...

_The golden teen looks around a train station, and didn't even know how he got there but he had a bad feeling about this, and he didn't want to know what it was though someone wanted him here. This confused a bit because this doesn't even look like an ordinary train station. He looks up at a sign that said: __**"Death"**__. What the hell? The blond look at the line of people... wait... they look like the people that were at his train! He remembered the brunette woman, the old man, and the officers and... He gasps..._

_He saw himself..._

_For the first time, he had now noticed a skeleton that look like an odd decoration for creeps in the train station since it's not Halloween yet. He came closer, and closer, and he noticed that his dream self is as well getting closer to the figure ad when the two golden blonds is now in front of it, it had moved-which made the two jumped- and it's hollow eyes look straight at his dream self at his golden orbs._

"_Hm.. I guess I am seeing you yet again, Edward Elric" the cloaked skeleton said, in statement not in question. "And I had thought that Truth is keeping you alive..."_

"_Why yes he is keeping me alive" He heard his dream self saying sarcastically "He waited my life hell so he did...But I want to go back and have a family and do more good to people! But I am not needed there..."_

"_Even if that you are needed at the human, living world...i may like to give you a chance to live... but you have to pay the price..."_

_He had a bad feeling that it will not going to end well. And his thought had been correct but he didn't know what makes him think that because he couldn't hear what the skeleton guy had said except._

"Make deal with Death, Edward Elric because it will make your dreams come true..." A voice had said, ad it is too familiar but then when he remember who it was he had woken up, covered with sweat and his mouth hag slightly like he had a silent scream coming out of it.

He sigh I relief when he had seen his surroundings and smack him self for having a weird dream and look at the sky.

. .

. .

But he didn't know that it will occur and Reality will be as bad as Truth.

. .

. .


	2. The Hidden Wrath of the Younger Elric

**A/N: THE CONTINUATION OF I AM TITANIUM! Hehe I know I know, I wrote a very bad story. Even an 8 year old is better than me XD okay here it is! I'm not begging for reviews, I just want that you guys enjoy this fanfic. But if you guys review I would really appreciate it. Well... ENJOY! Oh and this chapter makes me wanna laugh XD the title says all... after all Al's too OOC here I think... But what the heck let's just get this over with.**

I AM TITANIUM!

CHAPTER TWO: THE HIDDEN WRATH OF THE YOUNGER ELRIC

Alphonse Elric

He noticed that the sky, it wasn't the sunny day that you will experiences. It is more likely raining. He sighed, hoping that it will be over soon. He wet to his bed, covering his whole body with a thick blanket and held it tightly, like it was his only defense at the storm, and he curled into a ball like a ten year old child.

He didn't like thunder. It brings back bad memories that he didn't want to remember. His brother... how was he anyway? Did he propose to Winry yet? Hope as well he did because he wanted to go back there and congratulate his brother. He smiled at the thought. He really wanted to see Ed smiling again.

Then again, he had a very bad feeling that it won't be like that. He frowned. Not again with this. He tries to think of another way to forget the feeling, but every time he does, it grew stronger. It didn't help that is was storming outside while he was alone in this huge king-sized bed. Again, he didn't know what he is feeling but he didn't like it.

"Dear, are you okay?" He heard the door open and saw Mrs. Hughes with a worried expression. "Breakfast is ready. Do you want me to bring it to you?"

"I'm okay Mrs. Hughes, thank you for the concern," said Alphonse, since he is a gentleman after all. This made Mrs. Hughes smile and wet to help her little girl, Elyssia, to dress up for her first day of school.

Alphonse decide that it's best that he have to eat so he got up out of the bed, change into his clothes ad went to join breakfast with the Hughes. His brother is right, Mrs. Hughes pie is amazing! Trust Ed for picking the best food that is served in town. He looked up ad smile as he saw little Elyssia had become a kindergarten child. If Maes Hughes was here he would bug Mustang and the other group of soldiers of how cute his daughter is. But no... Envy had to kill him.

Al slapped himself mentally; he didn't want to think of sad memories. He should celebrate! He had his body back, his brother's arm back! But why can't he? This feeling won't leave him alone. So it's best that he's going to check.

He felt nervous. He never felt nervous in his life except when he and his brother had done the human transmutation. He should just call one tiny little call! He really doesn't understand why he's this nervous.

He excused himself from breakfast and went to the phone as quick as he could, dialing the Rockbell's phone number and waits for someone to pick up, anyone he'll be happy. Boy was he wrong.

"Hello?" an unfamiliar voice answered. "Rockbell residence, this is Andrew Lane speaking how may I help you?"

"Uh.. I'm looking for Winry Rockbell," Alphonse said, his tone was shaky and he didn't know why. Was this Winry's apprentice? Impossible. She's too young and she had a master. That means...

"Okay wait a second," The man –Andrew—said and went to call Winry. Alphonse' heart almost stops. Winry had another. That means brother has a broken heart. This can't be true! 'But it is' he thought sadly and now he heard Winry's voice over the phone.

"Hello, Winry Rockbell is speaking," Her voice sounds very happy. Alphonse scowled.

"Hey Winry," He replied, and his voice sounded deadly, for a nice man he is mean to people who would hurt his brother. "Have you seen my brother?"

There was silence on the other phone. This means his theory is correct. She had broken her promise of what she told him about her 'Edward is my true love and I would ever love someone else and I promise you that Al' promise.

"Al, I can explain—"

"WHERE'S MY BROTHER, WINRY!" he yelled over the phone, and it surprised Mrs. Hughes badly because Alphonse would ever shout to his childhood friend. "YOU HAVE BROKEN YOUR PROMISE! YOU SAID YOU'LL WAIT FOR US TO GO HOME! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT YOU ARE TIRED FROM WAITING, DON'T YOU THIK THAT WE'RE TIRED TOO?! WE CARED FOR YOU AND GRANNY! EVEN WHEN WE AREN'T THERE! HE SAVED US, WINRY! OH YOU BETTER SHUT UP AND JUST GO ON WITH YOUR LIFE, FORGET ABOUT ME, FORGET THAT I AND BROTHER EVER EXIST BECAUSE WE WILL EVER EVER EVER! GO BACK TO WHAT YOU CALL 'HOME FOR US'!" and he slammed the phone, anger had came to his veins which is very rare for the blond alchemist.

He tries to calm down. 'What just happened? Oh yeah I shout Winry. It's her fault, she didn't tell us she fell in love with someone else. We never told her everything because to protect her! Why can't she understand of what brother and I are feeling?!'

He stopped from his thoughts as he saw the two Hughes, their eyes were wide and little Elyssia was trembling slightly. Al sighs. Great he had frightened her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hughes," apologize Al. "I lost my temper back there. I'm sorry too, Elyssia, that I scared you."

"You don't need to be sorry, Alphonse. We understand that you are angry, but why did you take it out on Winry?" Mrs. Hughes asked, her green eyes bore with the golden brown ones.

"She broke her promise, that's all." And that the younger Elric left the apartment to find his brother, wherever he is ad he had forgotten that it's raining outside.

Alphonse had no where to look except for Central Headquarters. That's the only way he would know where his brother is—er – know where he's going. He now regretted that he had to go outside. He's cold, and wet, and it had entered Al's nerves.

He arrived at the HQ wet from head to toe. The officers flinched when they had sensed an aura around the young blond. Well, they're instincts said that they stay away from him, its right. Alphonse is really in a bad mood, but he was still calm in the outside. But on the inside, you don't want to mess with an Elric that is pissed off, especially this Elric. AND let's not forget the aggressive older Elric.

Alphonse marched towards The Flame Alchemist's office; his veins seemed to show and kicked the door open, which surprised the group of soldiers inside the office. They knew that Alphonse would never do that, but how could they say that when he already did?! He gulped when the teen came closer, and closer, until he was face to face with the angered Alphonse.

"Care to explain why you are angry, Alphonse?" of course, Riza Hawkeye is the first to recover to that quite uneasy show, which is no surprise there. "Surely you won't be here and should be in Xing right now, if I remember correctly?"

"I'm sorry for the kicking door, Miss Hawkeye," Alphonse said with his usual soft voice ad bow lowly, which is a relief to the officers because they didn't want to lose a patient Elric, especially that he's the only one who could calm Edward down (Except or Hawkeye of course, she had a talent that could silence the boys with a flick of her gun) "But I just have an urgent thing to tell. Brother, he's not at Winry's house" – he said the name in disgust, surprising yet again the officers—"And I don't know where he should be. Can you help me find him? I have to find him."

"Well, that is an urgent thing to say, Alphonse," Hawkeye said, humming in agreement. "But why would he not tell you where he is?"

The silence had followed on that statement and it worries Roy to no end. "Alphonse, you do know where he was, right?"

"He said that he'll go and propose to Winry but then I found out that she had someone else, I'm guessing brother went away with a train. You guys have the list of passengers in every train in Amestris right? Please you have to help me! I'm worried for my brother!"

It's quite hard to say no to Alphonse with his puppy dog eyes. Roy sighed heavily and sat down on his chair. He wanted to help, but...

"Alphonse, we don't do that unless it's really an emergency. Like, he's MIA or we have to find him that is he is kidnapped but he isn't. I hope you understand." He said with his 'I'm sorry' look ad went to continue to his paperwork. He grudgingly had done his paperwork half way but his pen was yanked away by someone, and it made him furious. He was about to shout to the one who had take it but he stopped when he saw who had taken it: Alphonse. A pissed Alphonse.

"If you won't help me you won't get your pen back," He warned, playing the pen round to show that he really mean it.

"Alphonse give it to me I beg of you!" Roy whined, trying to grab the pen out of Al's hand but failed. Mustang's team laughed when Roy had to run and chase the young blond to get the last pen he had, and Hawkeye had to say that he have to get the pen from Alphonse. He didn't know that the kid is so damn fast! So he, sadly, to have destroyed half his office with his pen o his hand as he whooped in victory and continued his work, and yet again his pen got stolen to the younger Elric.

Yup. Never pissed off Alphonse Elric.

Especially when he had a bad feeling that is brother is in trouble.


	3. Deal with Death

**A/N: okay and here's chapter 3! Nothing to say so let's go on with the fanfic. Oh and there are OCs in this story and I don't own them! They are owned from their respective owners and I just borrowed them!**

I AM TITANIUM

CHAPTER THREE: Deal of Death

Edward Elric

He stared at the sky, wondering what the heck he just had dreamed. He knew that he had to forget about it but he can't. He tried and tried, but it didn't help. It kept on replaying in his head, at least that he had forgotten about Winry's betrayal—

Oh here he goes again with Winry. He growled to himself and clenched his fist. He didn't ant to think about her for a while. He didn't want to break his friendship with her, he really didn't want to. But his stubborn side kept o whispering things that he didn't want to think, which is Winry's marriage with someone that he don't know about. He sighed heavily, and lies down on the uncomfortable train seats and let darkness consume him, trying hard not to dream about that...

Well, he did hope that he didn't dream of that strange dream as well.

He was awakening by the halt of the train, which confused him because when he looked at the window, they hadn't arrived at the train station yet. He stand up, stretching his arms ad legs because they were getting numb and went to go and asked why they had stopped.

He was greeted by silence, and it felt odd, since he was sure that the train should be full because he saw many people enter the train station, he looked around, and no one was there. No one.

He continued his little walk and still he didn't see any people, any human thing! This made him feel like he was in a horror movie, which he didn't like not because he felt like that but because he came on conclusion that ghost is real thanks to the surroundings.

He shook his head a bit and cursed; he was sick of this and decides that he should just dismiss it. But he was stopped when he felt something tugging him, like an invincible force trying to get his attention by pulling him. He didn't know what happened next, but now what matters is...

He saw his lifeless body hanging there, impaled right at where his heart is.

This had surprised him, more like shock and fear that had happened to him of all his travels. Why? Because he was here! And yet he was there, covered in blood like the rest of the passengers. What had happened? What is going on? He didn't know. He didn't want to know.

First it was his mental state and now this?! Truth really didn't like him huh. This made the blond groan when he looks at his... body again. Why must his death be very painful?

"Damn this, why the hell did we die?" He asked to himself as he scans his surroundings for any sign of life left, but he found none. Instead he saw the train from his dreams, the train of Death and he's staring at Death's face.

_"_Hm.. I guess I am seeing you yet again, Edward Elric" the cloaked skeleton said, in statement not in question. "And I had thought that Truth is keeping you alive..."

"Why yes he is keeping me alive" He said sarcastically, like in his dream. "He waited my life hell so he did...But I want to go back and have a family and do more good to people! But I am not needed there..."

"Even if that you are needed at the human, living world...i may like to give you a chance to live... but you have to pay the price..."

And he gulped. What price must he give?

"Wait, you won't let me go to the other side?! I saw my body! It was lifeless, it was destroyed! Why won't you let me go already?!" He almost shouted, and to his great disappointment Death had just ignore on what he had said.

"Do you want to see your brother mourn because of you?" Death is very great at making people feel guilt, happiness, sadness and tempted. And right now Ed is his target. "Do you want your friends to see you gone, just like your mother, Nina—"That killed Ed (even if he is already dead) "—and your brother feeling guilty for not being there for you, not there beside you, and not there because he can't save you? Do you want that, Edward Elric?"

"No..." came a soft reply from the former alchemist, his guilt had come over him and had taken over him. "No... I don't..."

"Then you listen to me. You will be reborn, but in equivalency is you have to find and kill a homunculus, there are three to be exact that you are unknown with, and two that is Envy and Pride. You have to kill them, or you can bring them back as a human, if they wanted to." Death explained which angered the FullMetal Alchemist.

"How the hell am I going to do that?! I am no God, I am no demon! I am a human being, and last time I check humans can't turn homunculus into humans so you can go find someone to do that job!"

"Truth wasn't kidding about you; you are quite a short tempered young man."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT CAN'T BE SEEN EVEN IF HE—" Ed's rant was cut short by Death giving him the scythe. The scythe of life and death.

"Then I'm giving this to you," Death said, his face most likely a smile. "Just like you said, you are a human. Then you could always use this, as a weapon, as a friend, as protection. But you may have to be careful, The 3 homunculi; Acedia, Malice, and Fear are very dangerous. Don't hesitate to kill, or make them human."

"Sure, but why me?" Ed asked, looking at Death. Death smiled.

"Because you are given a second chance, after all. Now go, Edward Elric, for the world needs you once more."

And everything went blank. Before that happened, Edward saw Truth, with Death and he couldn't make out what they are talking about.

Truth and Death watch as the young blonds' soul disappears to be resurrected.

"Are you sure he could make it?" Death asked his friend with a worried tone. "I don't want to deal with many paperwork that says 'killed by a homunculus' you know."

"Yes, I know. W can only hope that God will guide him, which is ironic actually because he doesn't believe you and yet he got a second chance. Life and Reality must be getting so soft or maybe it's you?"

Death snorted "Hah, me getting soft? Don't make me laugh. That kid is just so determining... you had to admit he is."

"Yes he is." Truth nodded and chuckled. "Really? You lied to him that he's human? Please, if I were you I would tell him the truth."

"You are Truth, if I remind you. And don't worry, he'll know soon."

Edward woke up, I the train where he is surrounded by dead people. He shivered, he didn't want to see their lifeless body, and yet he had cheated death, more like given a second chance.

And yet he didn't know what he is. What he is, not a homunculus, not a demon, but something else. And he won't like it when he found out.


	4. Elric Telepathy

**A/N: Hey I'm back again! Just you guys know, I'm sorry that the other 'and' and others that needed an 'n' are missing. I'm so sorry! Damn stupid keyboard and lazy co writer! I don't blame her though, I am sometimes like that XD **

**BTW: This is more like the manga. That's all. Wait oh yeah the disclaimer... I DON'T OWN FMA! If I did then I should be good at drawing Ed. And I should have been freaking rich and I won't be writing here... on second thought I would.**

**Meladi1: thank you for your review! You are my first review and I thank you for it! *bows* and be patient, you will know soon what he is *evil grins* thanks for reading this, I appreciated it! Even though that this is a boring fanfic... **

**Guest (Chapter two): Yes, Roy only has one pen. I was bored and that always happen to me when my classmate's pissed off! And all the time I only had one pen on me so I added that XD and even if Roy has extras, Al would just steal it away too.**

**Guest (Chapter Three): Death lied about Ed being a human, and Death gave Ed the decision to the faith of the 5 homunculus. You know about Ed, he gives people second chances even if they had done 'bad'. Death's a smartass as well, and he knows that Ed's a reincarnation—whoops! I shouldn't have said that 0_0**

**And on with the show!**

I am Titanium!

CHAPTER FOUR: Elric Telepathy

**Edward Elric**

He walked around the train, which is the place he had 'died' and the place he had gotten this 'mission' and he got the very awesome scythe which surprisingly had some weird aura inside it. He smirk, thinking how to scare the shit out of Colonel Bastard with it.

"Hm..." he hummed, examining the scythe. It was metallic black color, it had some unfamiliar transmutation circle (or he thought it was) and it had the flamel symbol in it. He wouldn't be surprise, since it is the sign of reborn after all (I think). There's a chain wrapped around the handle of the scythe, which made him felt like he is chained to it.

He really gets bored and the bodies around him really get on his nerves. Sure, being resurrected seems cool, but seeing people die?! No. Not cool.

He had ever tried the scythe before, and he decides to give it a wave. He swung the scythe, and he accidentally destroyed the roof like it was nothing but air even though the train is made of hard steel and he didn't care because the train is a wreck already anyway. He didn't know that Death's own scythe is such a powerful weapon; no wonder people are afraid of him.

He felt forlorn because of the people around him didn't have the time to say goodbye, yet he had the second chance. He closed his eyes, and wished that the people who had died at this train crash would have a second chance to only said goodbye to their families, friends and the one they had loved. He opened his eyes and had decided what he's going to do next.

He has to find Al and fast.

And he just need to walk, since he's near Central (he hoped) and then tell Al what the fuck is going on and he had to do it fast because homunculus are on the loss.

But how the heck did he got impaled when it's just a train crash?!

"Think later, go to Al now!" He said to himself.

He saw a flash of light beamed and noticed that it was a military officer taking photos at the accident. Ed smirked, having a plan that involves prank and scare the shit out of the Bastard of a Colonel.

Oh this is pay back, Colonel Bastard.

**Alphonse Elric and Mustang's Team**

The Time after the Accident...

Al screamed suddenly during the meeting of Mustang's team, and Hawkeye rushed to his side, her mother instinct had come. She hugged him close to her, trying to calm the younger Elric down but no avail.

"Brother, Brother No! No don't go! I need you to stay there, please!" Al screamed on top of his lungs, his tears streaming down his pale skin which worried Mustang and the crew to no end.

LINE BREAK!

"What do you think?" Havoc asked them after Al was taken towards the clinic to calm himself down. "Do you think that Chief's in trouble? I mean, Al did said that he felt like his day dream is real.."

"Seriously, Havoc? And I thought that you don't believe at that shit," Breda said while beating Kain Fuery yet again at chess.

"Al doesn't lie" reminded Falman as he look at Breda (yet he didn't notice because he's... you know.) "He said he never had that kind of dream before, and isn't it curious?"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Fuery said in a confused look. "What did he dream of?"

They looked at each other then look back at the confused military officer. Havoc was the one explaining "He had dreamed that his brother died at a train crash, and this is the weird part, he said that his brother was wearing a cloak—"Havoc was cut off when Mustang entered.

"What are you all talking about?" Roy asked, looking at his subordinates. He already knew the answer; it's just that he wanted to cut in the conversation.

"Well, we're just telling little Fuery here what Alphonse had dreamed, day dream I mean." Breda said with a mocking salute which Roy ignored.

"You should let the real expert to do that." He said as he cleared his throat as if he's telling a story at kids. "Okay. Alphonse said personally to me that he had a day dream about his brother being killed at the train that was headed here at Central, so I am guessing that Edward had decided that he'll stay here when Winry had broken his little heart. He saw that every people on that train had died, and especially his brother, which he said that he was impaled at the heart and I guessed that Ed had a fight."

The officers were silent, and that was the cue for Mustang to continue.

"And then, Alphonse saw himself at this weird dream... it has the sign that named Death and he saw his brother talking to a skeleton that wears a cloak, and it seemed that FullMetal's arguing with it. Then, out of no where, it had grabbed a scythe, and gave it to FullMetal, and that's it. He didn't know what happened next."

The whole office was silent, except for Fuery's exhale and inhales.

"That's... odd." Falman finally said, looking at Mustang with his squinty eyes. "Colonel, do you think that his day dream is real?"

"I don't know..." Mustang admitted and looked at his officers with a small smile "Let's hope it isn't—"

He stopped his sentence when Hawkeye came in, and to their shock, she was crying while holding a letter and a report. This can't be good.

"Colonel... the train... where Edward is... crashed... and... they said that Edward's body... is missing... no one could survive that crash... no one could..." Riza's broken voice had alarmed them all. "Here, this is a photo taken from an low ranked officer and I forced him to give it to me."

Mustang had taken it and had felt sorry at the officer that Riza had threatened, in denial that the FullMetal Brat has died. When he saw the photo, he knew that Lt. Hawkeye's right. The train looks bad, for a child to say, and it was completely a disaster, it made Mustang want to vomit. He looked at the other photos, and it was getting worse and worse every time he went photo to photo.

He stopped at the very last, where he saw a shadow, a shadow with a weapon, staring at the camera through the shadows, and it was _alive. _Roy had rushed Riza to his side and the two look at the pair of eyes.

"Who could this be?" Roy asked, looking at Riza for answers.

"I don't know myself sir." Riza admitted, staring at the eyes and she felt that it was staring back and it was oddly familiar.

"That is creepy." Commented Havoc as he looked at the picture, along with the others.

"I've got to admit to you, Havoc's right. That is creepy as hell!" Breda exclaimed. Falman nodded in agreement. They waited for Fuery's reaction, and they saw the eyes of the young officer's were wide as plates.

"Those eyes... are familiar. They're very familiar!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Fuery?" Mustang asked, his eyes never taking off his young subordinate. Fuery looked at the Flame Alchemist in disbelief.

"Seriously?! You don't know?! You all don't?!" They (except Riza) shook their head no. "You guys are hopeless! That's—"

"Brother's eyes." They all jumped when they heard Alphonse, and they turned around to see Al standing at the door way with a small smile. "Sorry did I just scare you all? I'm sorry."

"Its okay, Alphonse" Roy said, clearing his throat. "Just tell us why you think that those eyes are FullMetal's."

"He told me." He said simply.

"Stop making beliefs, Alphonse." Havoc said like he think that Al has mental problems.

"I'm not!" yelled Al which shut Havoc up. "He did! He told me in my sleep! I don't lie! If I did, why would I lie something like that?! I'm an alchemist, not a story teller!" tears were starting to fall from his eyes. And quickly he wiped them away and said to himself "Brother doesn't want to see me cry.."

"There is a possibility, sir." Riza said finally, making the officers and Alphonse to look at her. "I heard that someone could do that, it's called telepathy, and maybe your brother had done that, Alphonse. But I thought that it's only a myth, so I ignored it. But now..."

Riza sighed and looked at Al with a soft smile "I'm going to call my old friend of mine to tell us what is going on."

"Lt. Hawkeye's right. Since we aren't expert by this... things let us call her friend that do. Dismissed." Roy said as all of them saluted and went to work, and Al helped Roy with his paper work as an apology for being rude. Roy was happy, but Riza looked like she could kill the Colonel because of his laziness.

And yet they didn't know that a certain golden blond was watching through the window, and had a smile on his face as he watch his family have fun, and he had detected that the next month will be the one that the homunculus Acedia will come out, and he didn't know how he knew this but he just knew. He looked at his scythe and he put it at his back, which made the chains wrap around his hips and waist as he began to sing:

"_**I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose**_

_**Fire away, fire away.**_

_**Ricochet, you take your aim**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**You shoot me down, but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium.**_

_**You shoot me down, but I won't fall**_

_**I Am Titanium"**_

And he had jumped up the building where it is the nearest of HQ and he can hide easily from it and watch the people of what he called family. He closed his eyes and he felt that he was called, and he was because when he opened his eyes, he saw Death again and the cloaked skeleton began to talk.

**"Ah, so you finally know how to communicate through mind, huh? That is good. You might need it."**

** "Shut up Death Bastard. Why did you call me?"**

** "Feisty are you? Well... I forgot to explain the rules. First off, you can't show yourself to them yet, wait for the right time. Second, you have to take care of yourself; since you are a 'human' still, you still need to eat. Third, you might want to be careful with my scythe, I made it myself you know!"**

** "Is that all you have to say? And I ask again, why can't you do it yourself?"**

** "Ho- I mean Edward, you have to do this. It's your destiny, and I have a bet with Truth and Love you know. Oh and please, don't mess this up."**

And that, Edward opened his eyes, looking at the sky and his golden eyes shined with hope and determination.

"Al, don't worry. I'm going to see you and everyone again, I promise."


	5. The Reunion of the Aunt and Nephew

**A/N: I TOLD YA I COULD UPDATE LONG! And I'm so sorry because of it! If you're confused, tell me and I'll make is less confusing. Should I make Ed an angel? Nah, doesn't suit him since he had a freakin scythe that came from DEATH HIMSELF. Or maybe... hehehe I'm so evil :D **

**Last Chapter: Ed was just 'playing around' with his scythe and decides to find his brother, but since the military came he have to hide first and decides to prank the colonel (more like everybody) and used "Elric Telepathy" to talk to his brother in his dreams and mind. And then, action will happen to this chapter.**

**And on with the show!**

**PS: I'm keeping this chapter K because my father and brother are watching me, and I can't cuss so Ed maybe won't be in this chapter. Or I thought XD**

CHAPTER FIVE: The Reunion of the Aunt and Nephew

Alphonse Elric

It's been 1 week about the train accidents, and Ed's disappearance. Al was still sad, but he was still cheerful for them and right now the people around him are busy and he didn't know what to do but just watch them, since he's done helping the colonel (more like forced to not help the colonel because of Hawkeye) and he didn't have nothing to do. He hated being useless, especially when it's like this.

As he decides to go buy lunch for the officers, he heard someone calling his name, like a girl's voice and it sounded very familiar. Al's lips turned into a huge smile when he knew who the owner of the voice that called him, and it's his girlfriend that is May Chang.

"Al~" The 15-year-old Xingese girl said happily, pounced him and gave Al a huge kiss on his cheek, which made Al blushed not from the tingly feeling he had, but in embarrassment.

"May... people are watching us..." Al whined I embarrassment as the officers snickered but they stopped when Riza started giving them withering glares that meant 'leave the two alone or I'll shoot you'.

"Oh I miss you, Al~ I couldn't survive without you~" May cried dramatically, holding the blond alchemist more close to her if possible. Roy smiled. He's glad that May had come; he didn't want to deal with the younger Elric anymore, with the pen stealing and all.

"Maaaaay~ Your embarrassing me~" Al whined, but he was smiling. "What makes you come here, May? I thought that you're helping Ling become emperor at Xing."

And that May's face fell. "We heard about Edward, and Ling had come here as soon as the news had been read to him. Our brother would win, and Ling didn't care. He said that friends come first, since he's the one who saved him from the homunculi." her voice was so low that Al had thought that she was talking to herself. Al's face fell as well. Ling had come here because he care for Edward, his brother? He didn't know that he wasn't the only one dreading the loss of the FullMetal Alchemist.

"May, you came here too. Why?" Al asked, holding his lover closer ad had a small smile o his face. "You cared for brother too, don't you?"

"I only cared for him because he's your brother!" that was a lie. She cared for Edward like a best friend, and a brother. She was dreading from the loss too. "Besides, it's not his time to die! He had to make us some nieces and nephews!"

Al laughed a bit and kissed her cheek gently, smiling his charming smile. "Oh you~"

"Uh you're still in my office Alphonse"

Al and May blushed I embarrassment as Roy said those words, looking around they saw smirking Havoc and Breda, a blushing Fuery and a normal face Falman. Hawkeye had a smile on her face as if she's proud to see what had happened and Roy couldn't stop snickering at the two's expression.

"Guess that the love birds are making love~ When's the wedding?" Havoc asked with a smirk as the two teens blushed more.

"M-MR. HAVOC!" The two said, May throwing a kunai near Havoc's head and Al just transmute a wall in front of Havoc so that he won't die from the kunai throwing.

"Hey, no one throws a kunai at my office! And to my subordinate" Roy yelled, making May flinched and apologizes Roy again and again.

"Anyway, Mr. Havoc, I thought that you retired." May said, looking at Havoc with a confused glance.

"Oh yeah! You said that you'll retire after the war! Why didn't you?" Al asked, making Havoc smile and puts his feet on the table (Much to Roy and Riza's bemused look)

"That is because Roy here needed me, and the people that are around here. I can't just leave him alone, he is a pain, but he's my superior, my friend and my brother. Much to like Chief, he's my little brother." At the mention of Ed, the office was filled with sad air, and it bothered May. May's face lit up when she felt the chi of..

"WINRY!" she chirped and Al's face turned into a scowl, and walked away. May got confused by her boyfriend's action. What happened that made Alphonse scowl like that?

And yes, Winry Rockbell's on the house with her fiancée and her very worried grandmother. Pinako had convinced the guards to let her in, and without Ling's help (Ling was waiting for Lan Fan to show up), she wouldn't be in there. She had opened the door that leads to Roy's office and yelled: "WHERE'S MY GRANDSON?! WHERE'S EDWARD?! IS ALPHONSE OKAY?!"

Hearing Pinako made Alphonse near to tears. He had said to Winry that she should forget about him and his brother, yet she's here and gave their grandmother a heart attack. Great, Just great.

Al came back to the room again and saw Pinako, her eyes was filled with tears with Winry's. Andrew's eyes went wide when he saw Riza, whose eyes that are wide as well. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that they were consumed by silence until...

"Aunt Riza...? is that you?"

Almost everyone had their jaw dropped to the floor, even Winry was surprised.

"**Aunt?!**" They all echoed, staring at Andrew to Riza.

"Yes, he's my nephew." Riza said, but it was not in amusement or happiness or her being proud that he finally had someone to live with, but instead it was hurt. "Andrew... what... why are you with Winry?"

"You didn't know? We're going to get married!" Andrew said proudly, holding Winry's hand that contains the ring of engagement ad Al frowned. May's eyes widen. So that's why Al's angry, because Winry had someone else and lead Ed to depression and get on the train and... the accident...

"Andrew..." Riza's voice was full of hurt, and it surprised them all. Andrew's smile turned into a frown and glared at her.

"You don't want me to be happy, don't you?! She's single when I asked her out and it was like 7 months ago, she didn't date this Edward Elric and I didn't steal her away!" Andrew yelled, making Winry felt like she was stabbed at the heart, very painful. She didn't tell anyone that Edward had proposed to her ad she said yes; ad after 5 month she grew tired of waiting for Edward so she accepted to date Andrew. She had committed a great sin. She deserves to die, not Edward.

"Winry.." Riza said, and there's more hurt than before.

Everyone looked at Winry, surprised.

"I'm... I'm so sorry! I thought that, I waited for Edward for so long that I should let go of him and marry someone else!"

"You were engage by Edward last year, Winry! He was looking for a ring at the travels!" Riza said, surprised. "Edward told me himself!"

And with that Al's wrath break lose.

"YOU WERE ENGAGE BY MY BROTHER AND YOU SAID YES, YET YOU GO AND DATE ANOTHER GUY?! YOU ARE SUCH A MONSTER! YPU BROKE MY BROTHER'S HEART AND IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU BROKE HIS HEART AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER CALLING HIM AND SAID THAT THE ENGAGEMENT'S OVER, BUT INSTEAD YOU JUST HAVE TO HURT HIS FEELINGS!" Al yelled, making all of them flinch. Now they're the victim.

"AL, HOW CAN I WHEN I DON'T KNOW HWERE HE IS?!" countered Winry. Alphonse was about to yell again but was surprised when someone else was the one yelling.

"THE YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID NO!" yelled Mustang. "YOU GOT A LOT OF CHOICES THERE, YET YOU CHOOSE TO SAY NO TO EDWARD BUT YOU SAID YES! YOU JUST-"

"ENOUGH!" Roy was cut off by Pinako's voice. "No one's blaming anyone! It is all in the past, and we can't change it!"

"But Granny—"

"I SAID IT'S ENOUGH!" Al closed his mouth and Pinako continued on. "We have to just concentrate on looking for Edward, he might not be dead, he is alive, and I can feel it. We just have to work together as a team, and we have to gather around, all of Ed's friends and family."

"Whoa, whoa granny, I think that we don't need to look for that Elric, we just need to find the homunculi." Andrew said, making everyone look at him in a confused look. This is the cue to make Andrew go on. "Look, Aunt Riza has a friend that is a fortune teller alchemist, and she had a prophecy of some train accident and Hope will come back to life again and defeat the 5 homunculi and their new master that is a fallen guardian named War. And with the help of the chi masters in Xing, we can locate the homunculi and that when we capture one, we will lure Hope and we'll question him! I didn't hear the rest of the prophecy, I was busy talking to Winry at that time."

Then silence consumed them. They're faces was like "WTF is he talking about? Are you mental or something?" and that was answered when Riza said: "No he's not mental. He just knew this because of my friend."

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go and capture one of the homunculi!" Alphonse declared and they all agreed.

And they didn't know that someone was watching them, except May because she felt a strange chi, a very strong chi that has a nice feeling at the chest came out at the window.

**Edward Elric**

Ed was listening to them through the window and blinked. Hope? Who the hell was Hope? And he thought it was HIS destiny and his alone. Guess he's just helping someone out. He was worried for his brother, ad he didn't want him to get hurt. But when he saw Al's eyes lit with hope, he couldn't just take it away. He likes that fire a lot.

His heart skipped a beat when May looked at his direction, her eyes widen in shock as if she saw a ghost. He quickly gave her a 'Shh' gesture, and to his relief, she looked away as if nothing happened. He sighed and groaned quietly. He really need to start acting like a ninja when he needed to spy people, and thanks to alchemy (Ed was shocked that he could still use alchemy 3 days ago) he had camouflage when lunch break was over and the guards had come back to their own posts.

He was grateful too that people didn't see him, and his scythe. He coughed, Death's scythe not mine he reminded himself and heard his stomach growl. He sighed and went to go find some food for his growling stomach.

What he didn't know is he's invincible to people's eyes, and he'll be revealed when he had done his first task: To hunt Acedia down.


	6. the Reading of Prophecy and Introduction

**A/N: HERE'S CHAPTER 6! I'm very sorry that I take sooo long to update, It's just that I'm sooo busy with household chores and school... SCHOOL! -_-" Okay here's chapter 6 of I AM TITANIUM! If I do have any mistakes, I am sorry about it.**

**I really need a beta dammit!**

**Meladi1: Ed's the master of disguise, and besides, Death said that he had to meet them at the right place at the right time sooo... that's why. Question of Hope himself? :DD *laughs sheepishly***

**Guest: Uh... I don't know why it sounds very familiar to you... It just came out of my head and I just imagined this... **

**And on with the show!**

CHAPTER SIX: the Reading of Prophecy and Introductions

Ever since Andrew's and Winry's arrival, they have been more busy than before, and they have been busy looking for the homunculus since Andrew said that if they have seen Hope, all hope will be lost, which made the officers confused but obeyed anyway. Al's more energetic, but he still ignored Winry rather than shouting at her.

May helps Ling and Lan Fan to search for the homunculi, at least one, so that they could see who this "Hope" is and started asking questions to him or her. Roy gets desperate to burn his paperwork not because he didn't want to do work, because he wanted to help them search but Hawkeye didn't want him to, because it would be too suspicious.

One day, a 30-year-old woman with brown hair and misty blue eyes wearing a weirs looking hat and has this huge earrings hanging, making her look like she has magical powers, better yet maybe she does.

She was more like walking back and forth of the gate in HQ that the guards was confused why she had done that and just ignored her. But the following day, the same woman came and had done the same as yesterday, and to the next day, and to that next day making the guards go and make her leave by force, but she still keep on doing that.

The guards informed the higher up that was close, and Hawkeye was the very very close higher up that they could find because she was about top bring more paperwork for the general.

Riza went to check the gate, and to the guard's surprise Riza greeted her with a smile and the guards had heard their conversation:

"Why Riza, still look so young I presume."

"I thank you for that, and why didn't you tell me that you are here?"

"Fate didn't want me to, so I waited for you to notice."

The guards look at each other, sharing an odd look on their faces as the Hawk continues to talk with the odd lady. Who the hell is that person?

When they both arrived at the general's office, all of them gave Riza the look, which means Riza had to explain who this is.

"General, I am pleased to have you to meet my friend, Emily. Emily, this is my commanding officer, Roy Mustang." Riza introduced her friend, and Emily had a smile on her face.

"Oh such a good future you both will be sharing, my dear." Emily said, and before Roy and Riza could register what the heck she was saying, she added. "I am a future teller, which is you don't believe in I may say Roy Mustang, and ah you must be Alphonse Elric," she said when she saw Alphonse. Alphonse' eyes widen.

"H-how did you know my name?" he asked with amazement.

"I know the present as well, Alphonse, and oh my. Is this your girlfriend May Chang? Oh she is very beautiful, and what a beautiful future you two will have." Emily said cheerfully, making Al and May blushed in embarrassment and the officers laughed at their faces. Emily looked at Winry and immediately she knew her. "Ah, Winry Rockbell, or should I say Winry Lane in the future. I may say, you are a beautiful woman, oh how lucky Andrew got time to have you."

Winry blushed, and Andrew gave Winry a smile and held her close. Emily then moved on and predicts Havoc's future and said that he will have a girlfriend if Mustang's married, giving the office a laugh and Havoc threatened Roy to hurry up and get married, which gave them to laugh more.

Andrew looked at Emily, and her face was full of stress. He wondered why, and Emily looked at him directly at the eye and gave him the "I'll tell you and everyone soon" look to give Andrew's question an answer.

This was the day that everyone will hear about the prophecy.

"Now, who wanted to know the prophecy? If you do want to, step into this circle—"Al, Roy, Riza, May and Winry step into the circle, making Emily groan. "—and now hold your hands—"they obeyed. "You may have to close your eyes and when I say open your eyes, open them okay?"

They all nodded, and May gripped Al's hand to show that she's scared. Al gave her a gentle squeeze, showing her that it'll be okay and it made May relax a bit, but she was still afraid. Emily noticed this because she said: "Do not worry, child. You will not get hurt by this, and I would ever hurt a person with my future telling. Now let us begin. Open your eyes, everyone"

When they did, they all feel like they're going to faint (except Riza, Al and Andrew) because they're like floating in space, and unlike Truth's realm, this realm was beautiful, almost like they were very close to the sky at night but they weren't given enough time to look around. They're now looking at the place where the prophecy had started: at the train where the FullMetal Alchemist disappeared.

"Since Future wanted us to see what happened at the past, Past will show us what happened at the place where He had disappeared." Emily explained, as there is a flashback. They all blinked and saw that they are in a train, and the faces of the passengers are the people that died at the incident.

"Now, we have to look for Edwa—ah here he is." Emily said with a smile as they saw Edward playing around with his hair, his eyes was filled with determination that they all loved and he was _HANDSOME_. No he _IS _ handsome.

Edward was humming a song that Alphonse isn't familiar of, and that the blond sighed a bit and his eyes wide when he was searching for something at his pockets, and there's none that was there.

"Shit I lost it!" he said, and groaned. Al was confused. Left what exactly?

"Oh well, might start losing that fucking ring anyway, I don't need it." Ed said to himself and sighed, making Al glare at Winry. They were surprised that Ed started to sing:

_"I can't believe I had to see_  
_ The girl of my dreams cheating on me_  
_ The pain you caused has left me dead inside_  
_ I'm gonna make sure, you regret that night_

_ I feel you close, I feel you breathe_  
_ And now it's like you're here_  
_ You're haunting me_  
_ You're out of line, you're out of sight_  
_ You're the reason that we started this fight_

_ But I know,_  
_ I just gotta let it go,_  
_ I, should've known_  
_ I gotta learn to say goodbye now_  
_ I throw my armour down,_  
_ And leave the battleground_  
_ For the final time now,_  
_ I, I know._  
_ I'm running from a warzone_

_ In our house, I hate that place,_  
_ Everywhere I walk I see your face_  
_ Try to erase a memory with a flame,_  
_ And hope I never see you again_  
_ Standing here, in this burning room,_  
_ You know the end could never come so soon,_

_ It's clear to me,_  
_ The lies you use,_  
_ The ones that killed me ain't hurting you,_

_ So I know,_  
_ I just gotta let it go,_  
_ I, should've known_  
_ I gotta learn to say goodbye now_  
_ I throw my armour down,_  
_ And leave the battleground_  
_ For the final time now,_  
_ I, I know._  
_ I'm running from a warzone_

_ I'm running from a warzone_  
_ I can't do this anymore_  
_ I'm running from a warzone_  
_ What are we fighting for?_

_ I'm running from a warzone..._

_ I know,_  
_ I just gotta let it go,_  
_ I, should've known_  
_ I gotta learn to say goodbye now_  
_ I throw my armour down,_  
_ And leave the battleground_  
_ For the final time now,_  
_ I, I know._  
_ I'm running from a warzone"_

"Now, it's time to tell the prophecy" Emily said as the surroundings changed, and her eyes glows bright silver to tell the prophecy that the guardians of the gate had made.

"**Once, there was peace to the people, and everything is happy**

**Until War has been born, and killed many.**

**But, there's Hope, ad help us in our way,**

** But he died with his brother, Kindness in vain.**

**Soon Hope will rise again, and end this War,**

**But what he will get is heartache of his own.**

**But he is strong, and stronger I presume,**

**For Death had given him a cue**

**That it's his turn to come back to earth and help the human raise,**

**For Hope is inside human, and you'll see him everyday."**

Now, a male with silver hair and silver eyes came, looking at them will a ghostly smile on his face as he continued the prophecy

"**He might be stubborn,**

**But he gives hope to anyone he meets, **

**And that's how Hope's going to help the humans, **

**Meeting with Kindness on his way.**

**He helped the people, just like the Promised Day**

**Where he gave up his pride, and killed it away.**

**Oh, he might be like that**

**But he is a man, and a brother, and a friend **

**He has been reincarnated **

**By the one I had explained." **He finished and smiled more.** "Hello, my name is Prediction, and welcome at my home, where I, Past, Present and Future lived in many centuries." **

"Holy shit," was all Roy could breathe out, and got smacked at the head with a gun thanks to Riza. Prediction laughed, and his smile is now creepy.

"**Ah, and the Flame Alchemist finally came here. Future told me what you all wanted to find out: Edward." ** They all hopped in excitement when he had said that but Prediction shook his head. **"I can not tell you the future, only the prophecy." **

"But it doesn't make sense at all! I mean, what it has to do with brother and the homunculi?!" Al said, making Prediction smile his ghostly smile.

"**It does have anything to do with your brother; he is the important part of this prophecy and I may not be able to tell why, but here my warning: the new and the reborn homunculi are stronger than before, so you might want to be careful fighting them. Oh and the name's are Acedia, Malice, and Fear."**

"**Each had this power that no ordinary homunculi could have. First off is Malice. She is the Ultimate Spear. She can create weapons and such in just a flick of her finger, and she is the first homunculus that was created during the dark ages so you better watch out, she can smell fear."**

"**Second is Fear. She is the Ultimate Fear, she can mind trick you on killing your own comrade, and just like her name said, and she is fearful and always clings to the one that is close to her."**

"**And lastly is Acedia. She can create anything using shadows. Anything, I mean. She is powerful, but she has weaknesses so you need to find out what it is. She is always depressed, and can snap when she is, then you'll get killed. You already know what to do with her. But you still have to be careful; she's the strongest at the bunch. And..." he stopped there and just continue on what he's explaining.**

"**Envy and Pride, well you already know them. But the differences are, they're stronger than before, because of someone that I would not say because I fear him." **Prediction said, ending his explanation. **"If I were you, you all need to go. We'll meet again soon, when the time does, you won't be the same."**

And everything went dark.

**Edward Elric**

He was walking down the streets, and was very bored out of his mind. He wanted to do something, other than jumping on buildings like a ninja and such. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, and heard a familiar scream coming from an alleyway. That bothered him. It was TOO familiar for his liking. And now his fears are real when he heard someone yelled:

"LAN FAN!"


End file.
